A War and a Decision
by SabreWolferos
Summary: Lylat and Earth wage a war and there is apparently only one person who don't believe how this started. OC X Starfox character. Rated T, if it's too violent or something send me a pm and I will change it.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

I was walking in the dark ever since.

When I was young my father was an alcoholic. He always hit and kicked me, especially when Mom wasn't at home. When she asked us what happened, he would always lie. It was always something similar to, "He fell downstairs." When I would try to tell her the truth, he threatened to beat me even harder.

I was weak and I didn't like that fact.

I was always bullied in school by the bigger and older kids, but one day I had enough. I started training myself by doing sit-ups and push-ups. Eventually I learned that it wasn't enough. Technique was just as important as strength.

I begged Mom to pay for self defense lessons, and because I was still her little honey, she did it. Dad wasn't very happy about that. Even though he was her husband, she was still the person who ruled the house. If she was mad, there wouldn't be any sex. So, when she started going on longer trips he started drinking again.

My mother had a job that required a lot of traveling. Dad just stayed at home because he was too lazy to get a job and always told lies to Mom. His employers didn't like him or some shit like that. All in all he was a bastard and an asshole.

Fortune smiled upon me one day.

He was drunk again and tried to beat me up, but I didn't let him. I tried to strike back at first, but I still thought there was a nice person inside him. As I ran away, he followed me out of the house. I was fifteen.

I ran over the street and he followed me just several meters behind, but he was to slow and it was his time. I don't remember much about what happened next, just the screaming of car breaks, a bump sound, and blood. It was an accident. The driver hadn't seen him until it was too late and Dad hadn't seen him at all. Mom was very upset over his death. She cried a lot because she only knew of his nice side.

Everyone has a dark side, deep inside themselves.

I tried to be sad too, but inside myself, my subconscious, I knew I was happy. It was like a demon in my life had just disappeared. I was free! I tried my best for my mom though. I pinched so hard into my arm that I started bleeding and I was able to cry in pain. I did it for her. She needed me this time and the best thing I could do was cry too.

Today, I still have the small scar on my arm and every time I look at it I manage a smile.

Mom still had a job to do and after the break caused by Dad's death, she started travelling again. She wanted to hire an overseer, someone to take care of me, but I convinced her that I was old and strong enough to keep an eye on myself.

When I got back to school, the bullying started up again, and this time I showed no mercy. After I had finished them, I held a chair in my hands and my three victims were lying on the ground, crying in pain and bleeding.

I stayed at the school, mainly because they just couldn't throw me out without telling Mom, and when it happened she wasn't there. When she finally came back she argued to the head teacher of my school that I had caught a hard time and somehow those kids deserved what happened to them. She told him that I had told her that these guys were making fun of my father's death and that this was the reason behind my revenge. She lied for me. She was the light in my darkness.

But, that wasn't the reason. To me, it was just payback for all the things they did to me in the past.  
The other students were frightened of me and avoided me. I never had friends because of my former weakness and now I had no friends because of my strength. This fact confused me, but in the end I learned not to care.

Time passed until the final year of school arrived. I had prepared myself in anticipation of making my mother proud, but fortune threw a wrench in the gears of fate. Mom's plane crashed when she was coming back from a journey. They flew through a storm and crash landed into the ocean. On this day the light died and I was walking in the darkness once more.

I had lost my target and now I was alone. I failed the exam. The thought of suicide crossed my mind more than a few times, but I always managed to say to myself, "Fuck you, fortune. You won't get me down. I'll always stand again and laugh in your face." I had no other options.

My marks were too bad to get a well paid job. So I had to get another one. The only option was the military. And so I did.

The training was hard and some of my instructors reminded me of my dad, but if I had attacked those assholes I would have wasted my last option and then the only thing I would have left to do would have been to give up and pull the trigger. So I pulled myself through that and ended up in a special swat unit.

Now I was strong, but it was too late. We had to do several things in my occupation—assassination, anti-terrorist operations—all that kind of stuff.  
I made friends in my squad. Well, kind of. They just didn't give me a reason to hate them. I was a normal guy back then. I had muscles, but it wasn't overdone, and every week there was another.

One day everything changed again.

One of our expedition teams sent us a message. They flew deep into space to look for minerals or other intelligent races like us humans. They had contact. But the message isn't always a good thing.

The message said that they were under attack and then the video contact was interrupted by a bright light. They were dead. The Earthen military sent a whole armada into that sector to avenge the death of their men and to give the attackers a sign.

I was close to the command bridge when we arrived. I was posted at the gate on guard duty with someone else. Before the fight started, something happened that had me confused for the next few years. We got a message from the attackers, which I listened to carefully. They somehow talked our language and greeted us like friends and wanted to exchange wisdom and basic materials. Does someone who just killed some of our people treat us like that?

The captain answered, but not in a way they expected. All of our ships opened unwarned the fire on the other fleet and destroyed all of them.

And this was how the war started.

Their answer came fast. They started invasions and bombardments on our colonies. We didn't know how they could have found us that fast, but somehow they did.

Our people started to hate these attackers, which called themselves Lylatians. They were different to us, anthropomorphic you could say. They looked like animals with the bodies of humans. That's the only thing we compare, I thought at that time.

After months of fighting we managed to find one of their colonies. It was the only one in a single system, but we took our chance.

Everything I remembered about the fight was the battle shouts of the men on both sides, the screaming of women, and kids and the crying of babies. It was a massacre. They only had a few soldiers down there and so we had an easy time with them. I followed their orders like a puppet without a will.

After everything was over we were ordered to look for survivors and execute them at once. Every one of us checked another ruin or building. I checked a house. When I arrived at the kitchen, I saw that they had just prepared dinner when we arrived. I also saw pictures of the family. The man was a German Sheppard and the woman was a lynx. I thought of what a weird pair they were. They had a child. It also was a female lynx with the fur color of her dad.

I walked through the house. Everything was clear; I just wanted to go. That was, until I heard something drop to the ground. I drew my rifle and went to the source of the noise. It brought me back to a closet I had already checked. I opened it and saw a compartment which I hadn't noticed before. I slowly opened it and I found what I was looking for.

The lynx from the photos sat on the ground, tightly hugging her daughter and both of them were crying.  
The mother looked shocked to see me and tears were flowing down her cheeks. And then something happened I would have never expected. I looked into her eyes and everything I saw were the eyes of my mother. She always had something in her eyes like the woman in front of me.

The light started to burn for a while again. I was able to see behind her eyes, into her soul. They weren't much different from us, only on the outside. How was someone like that able to do such a thing as attacking us?

This changed everything in my live and I made a decision.

She and I hadn't said a word, but she begged me to let at least her daughter live. I put my weapon down, smirked, nodded, and made a sign that they should stay silent for now. The last thing I saw, before I closed the hideout, was the thankful face of a mother who was no longer crying in fear, but in thanks for her enemy's mercy. Before I left, I covered the compartment with some clothes, but not with too many, closed the closet door again, and left with my new target clearly in front of me. I went back outside. The picture of the thankful mother was still in my memory. Unfortunately, the others found about ten survivors and forced them to stand in a line.

I saw him.

I was shocked. It was clearly him. It was the Sheppard from the picture and I instantly had a plan to reunite him with his family again, but it was risky.

I walked up to their line and acted like I was randomly picking one of them to have a bit of fun, like beating them up a bit before I ended their lives.

I picked the Sheppard.

I ordered him with the influence of my weapon to go into one of the houses which were farther away so that my plan would be successful. While walking away from the others, I heard one shot after the other, and I hated myself for not doing more to rescue all of them.

When we were inside, I closed the door and brought him into a back room which was a bit discrete. He turned around and stared into my eyes with nothing less than hate and sadness. "What are you waiting for?" He asked me. "End my life so that I can be with my family again." Tears ran down his cheeks.

"Your wife and your daughter are okay," I said with a little smirk.

"What?" He thought I was fooling him.

"It's true. They're hiding inside the closet in your house and I want you to go back to them when we leave."

He just looked at me and his eyes were all I needed to know that he wanted to go back to them, but didn't have a means to. They told me, "How the hell is he going to do this? And why?"

"When I saw your wife protecting her daughter, she showed me a side of you I would have never expected, and I made a decision. I won't continue this meaningless killing. We made a mistake and I didn't do anything to stop them."

"So, what are you planning?" He asked.

"It's not a plan," I said in earnest. "It will give my life new meaning. We were fooled by someone and my new mission is to find the bastards and give them the punishment they deserve. And if it's in my power, to stop this war." The Sheppard was totally overwhelmed by the speech, he didn't say a word, but he also wasn't sure if I was serious about doing it.

"Lay down against the wall," I said, and without asking, he did. We didn't much time until the others would get suspicious.

I showed him just how serious I was.

I drew my knife. The Sheppard closed his eyes, because he thought he knew what would happen next. I took off one of my gloves and cut into my palm. The Sheppard still had his eyes closed. The blood was flooding out of my hand.

That was my plan. I grabbed a club with my bleeding hand and covered one end with it. After there was enough blood on it I laid it on the floor close to the Sheppard. Then, I took my bleeding hand and let it drip my blood onto his head.

He opened his eyes. "What are you doing?" He asked me with a shocked look at the sight of my hand.

"If they still find you, they'll think that you're dead and what helps more than blood?" He nodded slightly and got back in his former position.

When his head was covered in blood and slowly dripped off him I stopped. I ripped a thin table cloth into a long band and wrapped it tightly around the wound as I put my glove on again. "Stay here until we leave. I'll make sure that we go soon." With these last words, I left him.

"Thanks," he said silently, as a stray tear moved down his cheek.

When I came back to the others, the survivors were already executed, and lay with their faces in the dirt. I had to hold myself back just so I wouldn't kill every single human soldier in my way because of the act they just committed.

"The time will come," I thought to myself, sitting in my cabin on the way back to Earth. The others just celebrated in our flagship's mess hall over the massacre they just ended.

I knew talking wouldn't help. They just would have thrown me into prison and called me a traitor. I had to do something else. I had to keep cover, at least until I was able to flee from there and be able to start my research and maybe I'd get to help some people along the way.

My name is Lumen Belwil.

**Author notes:**

**So my second story in here. I don't know when I'll be able to update this. I was in some strange mood and that's the outcome.**

**Corrected with the help of DarkInSpace**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

There I was, thinking about a plan to leave this place full of hate and violence called Earth. I told them I had grown ill because of the 'fleas' the Lylatians were infested with so the others didn't get suspicious. I was sitting there in my bed at home and wrote everything I needed for the escape on a piece of paper.

First of all, I needed a ship. That was absolutely necessary. A weapon and ammo, extra fuel for the long trip, and battle armor—preferably from the Lylatians. I could say that the suit is broken or something and that I'm not able to get out of it.

Continuing down the list, I should disable the tracking devise on the ship as fast as possible. It'd be best to disable it inside its hangar. Food and water I couldn't live without, maybe some toilet paper. I put the last one on the list of things to consider.

Information, I have to compare the information from both of the races to proove my assumption. Medicine, bandages, and solvents to clean the wounds would also be necessary.

Another engine would also be good, maybe a Lylatian one. Theirs seem to be faster than ours. They said they had found a few but didn't know how they worked. Maybe I could find someone who could help me out with that one.

Those were the necessary items. Now it's time for the not so necessary things.

Pillows for comfort would be nice. Music would help keep my mind off of things. Maybe I could even get a whole bed, but only if I had the time for it. Deodorant would be a blessing. Something to read to help pass the time or some movies to help with the upcoming boredom would be good too. Some 'special' movies would be great, especially when my mind isn't fit enough to do it by itself.

That was everything I needed and I started to think how I could get that stuff.

I knew a guard. He was very serious in his business, but he was also lazy. He often drank coffee while on duty in the camera room. If I took him out while he was there I would have free access to the whole place. They believe that everyone of their species kind is on their side, so I could get away with it.

I waited some days until my 'illness' was cured.

It was night when I arrived there in my car. All those unnecessary things were in the back in some empty military crates I had found near the base.

I parked it close to the entrance and went inside.

No one was there—as I had planned—so I went straight to the security room.

The guard—I think Ben was his name—greeted me with a tired smile. Back then he thought we were friends. He started to talk about his wife. They had just broken up or something along those lines. I just don't remember anymore.

I saw the coffee machine and asked him if I should bring him one too. Of course, he needed another one and while he wasn't looking at me I dropped a pill into his coffee.

He drank it pretty fast and shortly after that he fell asleep.

I started the download of the information I needed. There was a lot of it so I had to start loading the crates into the ship at the same time or else there wouldn't be enough time until Ben would wake up again.

I disabled the alert and opened the security doors to the storage rooms and started to load everything onto a middle sized transporter.

I found everything I needed, even the Lylatian battle suit and the engine. I had to use a fork lift to bring that and some fuel cores into the transporter.

The battle suit looked a bit different. It seemed to adapt to its user's body with openings for feathers or tails. I tried it on and because I had no tail or feathers every hole was closed and an air strainer started to work under the reflecting visor of the helmet. It was totally green and had several armored pieces at the shoulders, legs, and the abdomen to provide defense and flexibility.

After the transporter was filled with weapons, fuel, ammo, and medicine crates, I took the stuff from my car and brought it into the ship and took my disc from the control room and opened the hangar.

The last thing I did was rip the tracking device from underneath the console out and ram my knife into it to be sure it wouldn't work anymore.

I started the ship. I heard the alarms, so I knew Ben was finally awake. Luckily there wasn't a fighter squadron around and I easily reached the atmosphere. Before I jumped into hyperspace, they tried to call me, and as I thought I heard them call me traitor, I jumped.

I did it; I escaped from the hell which was formerly called earth. Now I had no allies, I was alone. But, maybe I'd be able to find someone who thinks just like me. At least, there was a small chance.

There I was, lying in my bed close to the cargo hold, a radio standing close to it. I put it on the frequency of the earthen military to find out if they found another target. They were looking for me for some days, but finally they gave up and went back to their normal business as I kept on traveling aimless through space.

I didn't know how long I was traveling; I just knew that my beard started to be more than four inches long. I didn't shave it because I didn't care and no one else was there to be disgusted or dislike it. I just looked into my image in the mirror of the bathroom and ran my fingers through my naturally white hair. I had white hair, but I wasn't albino or anything like that

Soon, the time started to slow down. Days appeared as weeks, weeks like months, and months like years. Everything I did revolved around sleeping, training, and eating.

One day, while I stood up to start my morning routine again, I heard a radio message. The Earthen military had found another colony and started the attack. They said the coordinates, so I prepared the engine and set course to the planet.

The trip took about half an hour, so I was able to put on the green, full body military armor and put on the helmet with the reflecting visor. I also took a storm rifle, a pistol, and my combat knife with me so that I was prepared for everything.

When I arrived in orbit, a battle cruiser from Earth stood in and shot everything down that tried to escape the planet.

They called me and the face of an officer appeared on screen. "Come in, transport shuttle."

"This is transporter YIPK1."

"Your tracking device is not working, PK1."

"It was damaged during our jump into hyperspace. It seems to have been damaged by an E.M.P. field. We are currently diagnosing the problem."

"What are you doing here, PK1? Command didn't signal for reinforcements."

"We, ugh, are here to take some prisoners with us. High command wants information their computers can't give us." The bastard smiled.

"Okay, PK1, you are allowed to land. Good luck." The face disappeared and I prepared for landing on the surface in a forest close to a burning village.

The transporter was pretty well hidden in the forest, so I managed a half-run to the village.

It was like on their first colony, but this time the fight was still on. I went to a part of the village where none of our soldiers were and looked for survivors.

But there was no one who survived this. Everything I found were corpses and blood of a red fox family. No one survived. They even killed the children with no mercy.

I swore to god and everything else I knew that they would pay for that.

In that second, a human soldier stepped into view. "What are you doing here man? Jealous of my kill count, huh?"

"You killed them?"

"Yeah. I like it when they beg for their... what are you doing...?" That was his last sentence.  
I shot him right into his head, between his eyes. Oh I wished he could have felt more torment before I ended his stupid life.

I went onto the second floor to get a better view on the scenario.

I heard a scream and looked out onto the street. There was a female dog similar to a spaniel, with droopy ears running away from three soldiers. They hunted her to scare her, not to kill her. They were up to something.

One of them wasn't in the mood to run after her anymore and shot at her leg. She fell down and hit with her head on the stone. She was unconscious.

"So: what now?" One of the soldiers asked.

"What do you think? Having some fun of course!" A second one chuckled and started to take off his belt. He dropped his gun. He still wore his pants when he saw me. "Hey you up there, want some of that bitch too?"

I just smirked. "No..." Before they were able to react, I shot his two companions with my rifle and let him drop scarred onto the ground.

"What the hell are you doing you fucking bastard?"

I laughed and jumped down from the not-so-high first floor and went over to him. "I'm doing the right thing." I pulled off my helmet. "You know me?"

"You? I should have known that! You are so damn dead when the others find out!"

"The others won't find out if you just shut up, or else I'll just shoot you like the other scum back there."

"And why don't you just shoot me?"

"Lucky you, I have rules. I don't shoot children or defenseless women."

"But I'm not a stupid woman you idiot!"

I smirked again. "Oh well: bad luck for you. Let me change that." He slammed his eyes shut and the next thing he did was scream in agony and pain because of the loss of his manhood.

The scream was interrupted by my knee in his face, "That should teach you a lesson to rape helpless women!" Before he was able to scream again, I hit him with my foot and gagged him.

He shouted at me, but I didn't understand, of course. "No, no, I won't kill you. You will have to live with that scar till the end of your stupid life."

I threw him into the shadows of a building and then I went back to the still unconscious dog. I felt her pulse at her throat to be sure that she was still alive.

She was still breathing and so I took her to my ship.

A patrol crossed our way. "Hey, what are you doing with that dog?"

"I, ugh, the government wants some animals for its experiments, you know what I mean?"

"Oh yeah: sure. But tell me, when you don't need that pet anymore. All of us want some fun before going back to our annoying wives."

I would have also shot him, if I hadn't been carrying her.

I kept on walking back to the ship.

I laid her down on my bed and took care of her wound. I got the bullet out of her leg, put disinfecting solvents on it, and wrapped a bandage tightly around her wound.

I had to switch the armor before she woke up, or else she wouldn't be that cooperative. But first, I had to leave that place.

I went back into the atmosphere where the cruiser called me again. "YIPK1 is that you?"

"Affirmative, this is YIPK1. We weren't able to resolve the problem yet, but we got what we needed."

"Good to hear, see you later PK1. Battle cruiser Lamda, out!"

I fooled them again as I jumped back into hyperspace to a lone moon around a lifeless planet.

I switch my armor and went back to the still unconscious patient. I watched her unwanted sleep. She looked kind of nice in that way, even when her face was still a bit dirty.

I didn't know why I did it, but I went to the bathroom and filled water into a bowl with a sponge and started to clean her face.

Her fur was a pure white. She wore a now dirty white shirt that would've otherwise matched and pants that would've been white except for the blood. She had blue sandals on her feet. Her breasts and her hip were very well formed, better than most of the human women I had met before.

Her eyes were closed, so that I wasn't able to see the color, but I was sure that they were as beautiful as the rest of her body.

Wait, what was I thinking? I had to get those stupid thoughts out of my mind. I jumped the line of the races, but she would have never done it. Humans just destroyed her planet and killed her whole family. She sure will hate me, when she sees my true face.

Maybe one day, if she stays with me for a while at least, I can show her my face and she won't be that disgusted of me and sees the slight chance that humans and Lylatians could live together in peace.  
But first I had to tell her my assumption and ask her about the latest events on their side.

I took care of her wound when it started bleeding again. I kept my mind clean and touched her only if it was necessary.

I tried to distract my mind. I thought about dirt, football, blood, violence, all four of the Saw movies. Yeah, that was it. I kept myself cool. I didn't want be like the bastard I shot on the colony.

I pulled one of the medical supply crates into the small room with the bed and checked it to see if I could find something that could also help to cure her wound faster.

I almost went crazy when I found something I didn't expect. "Condoms? Are you crazy?" I shouted to my imaginary god. "What the hell are those things doing in a medical supply crate anyway? I won't do that and you won't make me to do it! My mind is stronger than yours!" I still shouted. "Maybe if we fell in love, but the chance is smaller than winning in the lottery!"

I tossed a pack of bandages against a wall and a small shelf jumped open. A piece of paper landed on the ground. "What now? Can't you just leave me alone?"

On the card was the word 'Jackpot!' and under it were five fields that weren't scratched off yet. I scratched them just to show my imaginary god that I was right. "Oh, haw, haw... You know what? Fuck you!"

I dropped the card that was now showing five pictures with a big seven on each of them into a bin into the corner of the room.

I was angry but something else caught my attention. A silent whimper from the unconscious dog, she was waking up!

Authors notes:

**So Chapter 2 is up and things getting a bit critical.**

**Translated with the help of ****DarkInSpace.**

**Btw. I update my picture section in the morning, so just watch at them if you want ^^ (Cerinia pics only)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for letting you wait so long. I had some trouble and to be honest I still have it, but I try hard to get rid of it as soon as possible. **

**Have fun in reading :)**

**Chapter Three**

She was sighing and holding her head. "Where am I?" a rather sweet voice asked.

"You are in the confines of safety." She looked at me, rather surprised. It was time to find out if that armor was working.

Her ocean blue eyes were scanning my body. I had to admit, I liked those eyes.

"Who are you? Where am I?" It worked… mostly. It was then I decided the less lies I managed to tell her, the more she'd trust me. "Before this I was called Lumen Belwil, but I don't care how I'm addressed. You are on a stolen human freighter in orbit around a moon in a lone system."

"On a human freighter? Are you crazy? Why did you do that?" She was practically screaming.

"Don't worry…" I lifted my hands to calm her down. " ...I deactivated the tracking device." The knife was still in the tracking device from the day I did it.

"Lumen Belwil, that's a strange name."

"Blame my mother and my god dammed father for this," I said coldly. It was a shock to her to hear those words.

"You don't like your parents, huh?" Her head tilted, examining me with those eyes.

"Only my father, but luckily he's dead."

"Luckily? What did he do that you hate him so much?"

"It's personal. I _might _tell you about it sometime. "

"And your mother?"

"She died in a travel accident."

"Oh..."

She had a very nice voice; it sincerely sounded like she was trying to understand my pain. It was a warm and sweet voice, clear, and graceful.

"So, it looks like you've rescued me and managed to patch me up." The question came sudden and off topic. I think she was trying to change the conversation.

"Yes and I'd like to add that I killed two of your followers and managed to cripple the other."

She looked at me with suspicion, eyebrows furrowed. "Why did you cripple one?"

"Because sometimes pain, misery, and sorrow is a worse fate than dying… and I wanted to make him suffer."

Her appearance was shocked. "Why did you...?"

"Maybe later." I cut her off.

We didn't move from place to place during the whole conversation. Occasionally we'd wave our arms of gesture.

"But why did you do that? We have enough ships." She was still lying in the bed, probably because she was tired or her leg was still hurting.

"I did it because I won't get one from your government when they see me."

"Are you a criminal?"

"War made me one. I made a decision and because of that I don't have any allies… nor friends." She was confused as to my motives and it was clearly visible.

"Are you on drugs?" She asked half in sarcasm, half in earnest.

"I'm alright. I was alone for a few weeks and that makes you think of different things from time to time." That made her smile.

I talked to her like she was a human, like someone I knew, despite the fact she looked and acted like a dog… mostly. Her entire body was covered in white fur. Her tail, which showed from behind her back, waved from time to time because she was either curious or happy. Her ears and her muzzle molded perfectly to face so as to mimic a dog from earth. But, every time she opened her mouth there was no bark, rather speech.

Then again, she had the body proportions of a human. She was wearing clothes that fit to her fur, she cared about her people, and she was curious.

"So, we're all alone on the whole ship?"

"Yeah, sorry, but there was no one thinking like I did and I was just able to get you out of there."

"Yeah..." Her eyes went off me and she was avoiding looking at me, apparently thinking of what happened.

"I'm sorry for your family," I said, while she was thinking.

"It's all right," while her eyes were still wandering through the room. "They're safe too, you know. They weren't with me. They're safe on Corneria." I've heard that name before. So it _was_ one of their planets.

"Good to hear."

"So what were you doing there?"

She acted a bit surprised. "Oh, sorry. Where are my manners? My name is Fay Valentine." She shoved me one of her white, furry hands. First I refused, but then I decided to shake it. "I was there to supply the colony, to help to build it up, taking care of the children of the working families, to repair machines there, and so on."

"Like a girl Friday huh?"

"Yeah, kind of."

"I should have listened to Miyu and stayed on Corneria," she thought out loud.

"Miyu?"

"Shes an old friend of mine, you could say my best friend. We did girly stuff together, took care of each other, and so on, you know." I just nodded. "So, 'Mr. Outlaw', what are you planning to do?" She asked me after a while.

"I don't know. I'll probably clean your wound and drop you off wherever you want to go."

"And what will you do after that, just go on like before?"

"To tell the truth, I thought so."

She tried to stand up. That was the first time we moved since the conversation started. I held her gently to the bed after she tried to stand the first time. A yelp came out because of the pain from her wound.

"You should stay in bed until your wound is healed, or at least closed."

She looked at me kind of funny, like she was up to something.

"Only words are not enough to say thanks to such a gentle soul like yours. I want to give you something…" She tried to remove the helmet, but luckily I closed it tight enough so she wasn't even able to move it.

"You don't want the thanks of a nice women like me?" She definitely wanted to kiss me or even reach a higher level.

There were only three reasons she wanted to do that. First and foremost, she was a bitch. Second, she was lonely and looking for a strong and kind friend or man. Third, she tried to flirt with me to capture the ship.

"I sure would like to take that gift, but unfortunately the locking system on my helmet broke and I can't take it off anymore." That was the only time I had lied to her.

"Aw... come on. You just don't want to show me your face. Don't worry, I'm open for almost every race."

_Almost every race? Bet she doesn't like cats._

"Or are you a cat?"

_Bet lost… well I'll be damned._

I scratched the back of my head. "Well, not exactly."

"Monkey, dog, bird? Come on, tell me at least how you look." Her voice sounded more playful and curious now.

"Just keep on going, you'll never get it." _Hopefully._

She went on for about ten minutes and started soon after she finished with all kinds of mixed breeds. Among them were some I would have never dreamed of. "... Bird and Cat? Wolf and Monkey? Reptile and Mouse?" Luckily she didn't see my expression, because I was about to throw up.

"I'll leave you alone for a moment. Don't fool around, will you?"

"What? Where are you going?" She asked hectically.

"Don't worry, we're alone here. I'll just try to find a crutch for you so that you aren't bound to the bed."

"Okay, but please hurry. I still don't like it here and I still can smell humans."

I searched through the other supply crates. Luckily I found everything to make a crutch, plus I found some blankets for her. But then I was in trouble, she was lying in my bed...

I guess I was going to sleep on the bridge... and I was right.

When I came back she looked happy to see me again. I handed her the extra blankets which made her even happier than before. "So, what are you doing tonight?" She asked me.

_Oh no…_ "I don't know."

She patted beside her on the bed and wanted me to sleep by her side. "Sorry, I know what you want to do, but I'm not in the mood to." She started laughing out loud and did her best to hold back tears.

"I didn't think that. I just thought it would get cold lying around alone in a bed. Sharing some warmth, you know?"

"Oh… sorry. As long as I can't get out of this, I probably won't sleep in bed. I'll probably break it with my luck."

"And where will you sleep, if I am allowed to ask?" She really thought that I thought that she wanted to have sex with me.

I chuckled. "On the bridge of course." I waved her goodbye and took two of the bed sheets. "I'll be awake for quite a while trying to make you a crutch, so just call me if you need anything." I wasn't able to turn around before she said something.

"To be honest, I am thirsty. Could you bring me some water?" She asked gently with puppy dog eyes.

"Of course." I chuckled and headed back to the storage room.

I brought her a filled glass and put the new opened bottle beside her on a low shelf. I had some water for me as well.

She sighed after she drank the first glass, apparently she was really thirsty.

"Anything else you need, or can I start my work?"

"No, thanks. I'm alright now. Do whatever you want. Well… almost whatever." She started to chuckle again.

"Alright. Here is a light switch." I handed her a remote with a single button. "Just push the button and all the lights will turn out. Goodnight." I headed off towards the bridge, two rooms away.

Before I left I heard her starting to talk to herself. Maybe they were just some loud thoughts, or maybe she was praying to some kind of god. I didn't want to disturb her, so I just went and started as early as possible with the crutch.

Unfortunately, I forgot the manual in the bedroom and because I didn't want to wake her up, I tried to make it without it.

I needed quite a while before I finally made it. There weren't any parts left, so that was a good sign.

I looked at the clock on the bridge. I took about two hours to make this thing. Not the record time I wanted to reach.

I made sure that nothing was around that could probably shoot at us and when I saw nothing I locked the door, just to be safe, and took off the armor. I put it in the corner of the room.

I had to admit, it felt much better to see my face instead of the former enemy in the mirror.

I stretched myself before I went to the captains seat with the blanket under my arm. I always enjoyed the time I took just to relax after a long day. The only other things I needed more were a warm bath and a shot of my favorite drink or two.

Luckily mankind was a lazy bunch of sloths. I pushed a button on the captains seat and it folded backwards so that I was in a backup bed. I pushed some last buttons so that the lights went out and only the life support systems and the heaters were working.

I set the timer for the clock on 10am Earthen time, which left me with only about six hours of sleep left. I covered up with the blanket and closed my eyes.

The next morning the stupid alarm woke me and I tried several times to turn it off until I hit somewhere on the console and it died down. I yawned out loud and wanted to look for Fay. I looked out of the bridge door with the helmet on. She was still sleeping. I thought that was good for me.

I started to work out a bit. Sit ups, pushups, and some close combat training to keep the rust off.

I started to sweat. It was dripping to the ground and I was totally drenched after I stopped the workout.

I had to change that somehow. Even I wasn't able to stand my own smell for a long time.

I looked at her once more. She was still asleep and so I took the chance. I put the armor on again and left as quietly as I was able to and went to the shower room.

The showers weren't such a luxury, but they were useful. They were big enough so that I was able to take off my armor inside and put it aside.

I was protected by a wall of frosted glass.

I started my shower, noticing how good it felt to feel the heat pull the smells and dirt away. I remembered an old song my mom used to sing and started to hum to it.

While I was day dreaming I didn't notice how a metal sound was resounding throughout the hallway and coming closer to the showers.

I just recognized it when it was too late. "Lumen? Is that you?" I slipped on the wet floor and hit… hard. "Are you alright?" She tried to come in, but I thought ahead and closed the door.

"Yeah, I'm alright, but would you mind waiting until I'm out of here?" I put the armor on again, dripping wet, but clean and I wouldn't have to worry about my human stench.

"So... Your armor isn't broken?" she asked while we were sitting on the bed beside each other.

"Yeah, sorry about that. But I wasn't too sure about you. One moment you seem to be nice and gentle and the next you appear to be too nice... If you know what I mean."

"Yeah, sorry. My boyfriend just broke up with me and I wanted someone new and strong so I tried to make a move on you."

I paused. "So you are an albino?" She suddenly asked.

"Kind of. My hair is white, but my skin and my eyes are normal."

"Sounds... sexy," she suddenly said with a sound of eroticism in her voice.

"What?"

She started to giggle again. "Just joking."

"Good for you," I said in relief.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Luckily she only saw my body in a blur and made out just the contours, or else I would be screwed.

"So... You feel good again?" I asked after a long silence.

"It still hurts, but I'm okay and I feel much better when I walk around."

"We we're just talking about walking... Where am I going to take you?"

She sighed, "New Katina would be nice."

"New Katina?"

She looked at me, shocked. "You don't know where New Katina is? Oh boy, you really hit your head in that shower." She cover her face with her hands.

"Yeah, thanks to you." She giggled a bit and remembered why my head hit.

"Well, let's see..." She started to rummage in the pockets of her still bloody trousers. "Ah, here it is!" She lifted a crumpled paper in the air and look at it triumphantly.

"What's that?" I asked a bit confused.

"These are the coordinates of some of our most important planets outside of the Lylat System, silly." I rolled my eyes behind the visor.

"Are you rolling your eyes?" I just thought, 'Is she a mind reader?' and answered her.

"Uh... no."

"Yes you did! You are not a good liar, you know?" I let my head fall and sighed

"Okay, you got me."

"Aw, you are _so _mean!" She made puppy eyes and looked down as well.

"Don't be so huffy..." I tried to put my arm around her shoulder to cheer her up again. "I didn't mean to make you sad." But I landed with my face in the blankets on the bed.

When I looked up again I saw her standing beside the bed smirking and giggling. "What was that about?" I asked, a bit angry.

"That, Mister Sad'n'Mad, was a try to _cheer_ you up!"

"Well, too bad it didn't work. I guess I now know why your boyfriend left you."

Her smile disappeared and again as she started to whimper. "That's not funny…" I heard a sniffle. I stood up to apologize, but then I had one of her index fingers directly in my face.

"Hah! Still falling for it!" She smiled again victoriously and I mentally kicked myself in the ass.

I wanted my revenge. I snatched the note out of her hand without asking her.

"Hey! That's not gentle!"

"Punishment by silence," I just said.

"Huh?" She again looked confused and followed me to the bridge.

"I will go to the bridge, set the ship on course, and play deaf for one or two hours." I ended my sentence when we arrived at the bridge and closed the door in front of her nose.

I heard her pounding against the door and I enjoyed how she took every sip of her own medicine.

"That's not fair. I was just joking… but this… this isn't… fair."

"I can't hear a thing!" I answered her with a singing voice.

"But we could get shot down, if we don't give them any sign."

"I still can't hear a thing!" I heard how angry she was behind the door, but finally she gave up.

When I set the coordinates, the counter said six hours to go. 'Great God, how can I survive four more hours with her in that mood?' I mentally asked myself. I took off the armor to let the water dry off my skin. While I was waiting, shivering, I thought for a while, mostly of Fay. 'She is nice girl, a bit annoying if she wants to be, but she has a good side to her. I guess I can cross out the bitch and the ship capturing thing. She seems to be lonely, but why did she try to cheer me up? Oh god, I thought she dropped her thoughts to get something started with me.' That was the moment when I realized that I sat on something that poked me. 'You again?' I asked mentally to the condom I found before she woke up. "Well, maybe you're right, but not now. Later... maybe.' I smirked at the thought of how it would be to do it with a Lylatian... with her.

I knew there was fur all over her body and I had the wildest thoughts where there could be more in different proportions until I hated himself just because of the thought of thinking of that. I just hoped for the best.

Well, that was the first time I thought about how sex could be. The normal program was to chat with a good looking woman at a bar, spring her a drink or two, and then take her to my place. Or, she took me to hers and we just had meaningless sex. I indeed was pleasured, but somehow it wasn't in the way I liked. I never had feelings like love to anyone except my mother. She cheered me up when I was down and always tried to bring a smile to my face... like Fay.

That's when I felt the light shining again.

Somehow a feeling started to grow inside me. It wanted me to go back to her. But I resisted. She needed the punishment just for her own. I didn't wanted her to find out that her only friend at the time was one of the people who killed many of her own kind.

When the two hours were over I sat up again and started to get the Lylatian armor on, and I sighed in relief when I was able to see that crazy dog once more.

She was sitting on the bed and was looking down. She looked at the ground and played with her thumbs. Her ears twitched when she heard me coming closer and I could see a small spark of happiness in her eyes.

"Remember the punishment." I warned her before she spoke.

"So… you really did it. I thought these two hours would never be over. It was _so_ boring, I almost started to chew on your pillows!"

"We can have a nice talk now and wait until we arrive on New Kantina..."

"Katina!" She interjected.

"...New Katina. Then we can go our own ways again. You can go home to your family and I... keep on running." Her ears dropped again when she heard the last sentence. She really liked me!

I got the medikit again, because I wanted to look after her. "Please… lay on the bed."

"Oh! Do you want to have some fun? But not with the armor on." She giggled a bit again and this time I had to chuckle too.

"No, don't worry. I just want to check your wound so that everything is ok and nothing is infected."

"Okay, but be careful!"

"Don't worry, I often did it to myself."

She laid on the bed and watched as I opened the bandages and looked at her wound. Everything was alright, the bleeding stopped a long time ago, and the wound even started to heal a bit. Only the white fur around it was red.

I had a bit trouble with the gloves on and Fay again giggled a bit, "Just put that thing of.", "No dice.", I said humming a bit and she giggled again.

I got a sponge and began cleaning it, much to her protest.

"Ow! You said you would be careful!"

"I _am_ careful, just don't be so touchy."

I finished cleaning the wound and put a few cleansing solutions on it. "Are you sure this stuff is safe?" She asked, worried when I held the tube in my hands.

"I've used this many times and you see that I'm still standing. Well, kneeling at the moment, right in front of you."

"How often?" She tried to distract herself while I was putting the itchy goo on her leg.

"I've already lost count. I used it quite often though, 'kay?" She nodded her head and sighed in relief when I was once again wrapping a new bandage around the wound.

"How's walking?" I asked her, after she sat up again.

"I can walk, it just hurts a bit when I put too much weight on my hurt leg." She stood up and showed me with a few steps that everything was alright.

But, then she stopped and her voice grew more serious. "I told you the truth a while ago."

"What truth?"

"We will get shot down if we don't send a signal right after we enter the orbit of New Katina."

I grew serious as well. "Do you know the signal?"

"Yes I know it, but..."

"But what?" I stood up as well.

"We need a Lylatian communication device to send it. I guess you now know our problem."

I scratched my chin. This was a really bad situation. Then I started to go through the crates in the freight hold. I threw a lot of stuff just around without looking back. Fay took a little cover behind the wall and watched me. "What's gotten into you?"

"I stole a lot of things from the humans when I got the ship. I just grabbed anything I was able too and stuffed it in here."

"So?" She was again curious and ducked from a roll of toilet paper. "I think I read 'Lylatian radio device' somewhere."

"Wow, I'm impressed." She clapped a bit with her hands. "Your still full of surprises Lumen!"

I ignored that sarcastic comment.

"Ah, here it is!" I finally found it and placed it on the chair/bed of the bridge. "So, how does this work again?" I asked a bit stubbornly to keep up my camouflage.

It was a small grey gadget with some buttons and switches on its front and some output plug-ins at its rear. It had a small round display that looked like a sonar radar of a submarine, but instead of a bar circling it there were 'sound circles'.

"We need a jumper from it to the radio of that trashcan. It will automatically send a signal when we grow close to a Lylatian planet." The funny Fay seemed to take a break.

I again looked in the cargo hold and also found the jumper cords. Luckily we didn't need an adapter and the gadget already started to transmit some signals which were displayed on the bridges main screen.

"And now?" I asked if I had forgotten something.

"We only have to wait and answer the call if they want to talk to us. And now..." 'There she goes again...' "Let's have some _fun_!"

"So what do you think we could do for something funny. I've got nothing on me." I asked her, to hope that she dropped the idea as fast as she came up with it. "Hmm... good question... but, I might know what I can do. I owe you a story. You told me about your past and so I'll tell you about mine." She said with a happy tone in her voice.

"You don't have to..."

"Either you listen to my story, or I'll get on your nerves for the rest of the trip."

"Okay..." I surrendered, or else I'd have to gag her so I'd get my rest.

She sat on the bed again, patted at her side, and smiled at me. I let my head hang down. But in the end she was a nice girl. A bit too 'sweet', but nice.

She told me about her childhood, about her first day in playschool, and the day she met her friend Miyu. Miyu is a lynx near her age. She often protected her from the mean kids. Miyu grew up with three brothers and she was the smallest one so she had to learn how to fight. Fay taught her how to be nice and kind, so Miyu got her first date. Since that day they were best friends.

They also helped each other survive high school and to pass the final exam.

After that Miyu went through several jobs, but she was thrown out early because of her short-tempered personality.

Fay knew what she wanted to do and so she learned several kinds of first aid and other things like repairing machines.

She got a few jobs, but was fired when they didn't need her anymore, and after her friend left her she got the offer to work on the colony.

I had to laugh a bit. "What's wrong?" She asked a bit surprised.

"It's just funny how two different people like us meet in a place like this."

"Like a wink of destiny huh?" She still tried it.

I just dropped my head again. "I don't want to tell you again..."

"Are you gay?" She asked out of the blue.

"No, but thanks to you I wish I was."

"I'm not _so_ bad!"

"That's what you're saying..." My eyes felt a clock on the wall.

She kept silent as I went to the bridge again. "Where are you going?" 'Can't I be right for one time?'

"I just want to check the timer. I'll be right back."

It showed that there was about two hours left.

When I came back to Fay, she stood right in front of me. She blushed a bit. "Um..." Before she was able to say a thing I heard a noise right from her belly, which made her even blush more as I looked at her, amused. My arms were crossed. "Sorry I didn't eat anything since mid-day when they attacked us."

"I'll see what I can find, but I've only got that human army food here."

"It only must be edible!" She said as she sounded very hungry and I raised my hands.

"Okay, okay, stay calm I'll bring you something."

I went into the cargo room and found two portions of some kind of army roast beef and made them in the small kitchen of the transporter.

Fay looked extremely hungry when I came back and when she smelled the food she nearly jumped on me. I dodged her hungry attack and smirked under the helmet. "Say the word!"

"Come on, that's not funny." She said whining.

"Now it's time for my little smiles, so be a good girl, and say it."

She sighed surrendering. "Please..." I laughed a bit to myself and gave the plate with the cutlery to her.

She sat down on the bed as fast as possible and started to wolf the not so good meal down. I went silently to the bridge and closed the door.

But I only put down my helmet.

My image was reflected in the spoon. I haven't seen my face for some time. The beard was even longer than before and my green eyes were scanning all the small scratches I had gotten over time and which would disappear in some time again.  
My snow white hair was almost in front of my eyes. I had to cut it soon, or else I would be snow blind. I laughed a bit about that and started to eat as well.

Not long after I started to hear a pleased, loud sigh from the other side of the door. "Hey Lumen, where have you gone now?"

"Guess where?" I asked back through the door.

"Oh... You got me again, but I swear, I'll see your face one day." 'Let's hope not.' "What says the timer?" She again shouted though the door.

"About one and half an hour."

"I'm afraid to say... but I need your help again Lumen."  
"Okay..." I put the plate down and my helmet on again and opened the door.

She stood in front of me and looked blushed at the ground. She whispered something I didn't understand. "Huh?"

"Where's the toilet?"

"Oh... Uh... Follow me."

This question was rather surprising, but I really should have expected that. Well, yeah, and I had to piss and shit too.

It was a small toilet where just one person, barley two, could fit in.

I went out and left her to her privacy.

After both of us had finished, she again asked me something. "I don't want to bother you, but can I use your shower?" I scratched my head a bit. Her in the shower?

"Yeah... sure, but you will need some towels as well."

A small smile appeared on her face. "Thanks."

Before I left the shower room, I showed her where the towels were and tried to give her some smart advice. "And watch out for the ground..."

"It's slippery, I know." A small giggle came from her.

"Could I get some privacy?" She started to pull at her shirt to reveal some more of her pure white fur.  
I nodded and went back to the bridge.

I sat on the captains chair and relaxed a bit again and ate the rest of my now cold rose beef.

I sat on the captains chair and relaxed again. I checked the screen from time to time to get a handle on how much longer it'd be.

A pre-alarm was activated, as there were only twenty minutes left until we arrived at New Katina.

I was too lazy to go back and tell her, so I activated the ship's speaker. "Hey, Fay, this is Lumen. You have twenty minutes until we arrive at the planet." I wanted to deactivate the speakers again, but I hit the wrong button, and suddenly a screen popped up behind my back.

I was surprised as hell when I saw that I had accidently activated the camera to the shower room and there she was.

She was completely naked and her white fur was dripping wet. The shower was still spilling water on her body, which she greeted happily and in a pleased manner. She was humming a song with her sweet voice and was rubbing her body with her petite hands.

I saw every part of her gorgeous body. Her fur indeed was covering all of her body, her well formed breasts, and slightly trained muscles were clearly visible.

Before I was able to see her lower regions, she suddenly raised her ears and looked curiously around.

I was ripped out of my trancelike circumstance and saw that my hand was still laying on the speaker button and I quickly removed it and turned the camera off.

I didn't have to look in the mirror to know that she made my head burn like a tomato. I've seen a lot of women naked, but when I saw it was somehow hypnotic and magic. Something was fascinating about her, I stared at her body, but not with lust—that wasn't the feeling.

I tried to find the word, but I was interrupted by a knock at the door.

I put the helmet back on and greeted Fay at the door. I was still a bit distracted by just seeing her naked. "So... You finished?" She was a bit shy too. "Yeah..." 'Dear god... Did she hear me? Fuck!' I was pretty sure she heard me.  
There was only one way… to jump into cold water. "Uh... There is something I should tell you." She didn't answer and just blushed and nodded. "I accidently hit the wrong button and activated the cameras in the shower room and... saw you naked..." She blushed even more and made a bit surprised face. "Sorry, I turned it off as fast as I could."

"YOU PERV!" She started to hit me with her crutches.

"Hey wait a second!"

"PEEPING TOMS LIKE YOU DESERVE NO BREAK!"

I managed to grab the rake and stop it in its tracks. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to peep on you. It was an accident." After some moments she stopped struggling against my strength and put the support down on the ground again.

"Fine," she snarled at me. "But remember what you have seen, because you won't see it again!" Her eyes were filled with anger and somehow I could understand her, but I couldn't be mad at such wonderful blue eyes.

I admitted that I liked her, but sadly it wasn't meant for both of us.

She wanted to say something again when a radio signal sounded through our ears. "Unknown ship, report immediately or you will be terminated!"

**Another chapter done :D**

**New is good, but also means changes in good and bad ways.**

**Sadly my beta reader DarkInSpace jumped off, because of private stuff. But I don't blame him/her for that. Rule number one is always the most important one:**  
**Real life first!**

**So this commentary is also an announcement of me for looking for a new beta reader, pn me if you are interested.**  
**I'm sorry, but I won't post more chapters until they got checked, because I'm afraid of my 'maybe' bad English D:**

**So long and read ya next time.**

**SabreWolferos**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"This is the former earthen transporter YIPK1.", I answered fast not to risk anything, "Former earthen transporter?", "I laughed a bit, "I stole it from those idiots along with some of your things and previsions...", Fay cleaned her throat, "Oh and also a survivor of the youngest attack. I'm asking for landing permission the refill my storage, repair the ship and bring the survivor down to you in safety.".  
There was a short silence and I already feared that they wanted the shoot us down until I heard the response, "Alright PK1, we will sent you coordinates where you are allowed to land. But one warning, get off course and you will shoot down at once!", "Understood Katina ground control, preparing for landing.".  
The channel closed and I sighted in a relief, "Whew that was _close_!", "At least I get rid of you!", Fay hissed, "Hey, you were the one who tried to crush on me.", "Before I knew that you are a fucking perv!", "I already told you it was not intentional plus I didn't saw everything for god's sake!", "But still, you stared at me and drooled for sure!".  
I wanted to reply on that, when I heard a beeping sound from the consol, they sent the coordinates and I had to fly the ship now.

"Yeah yeah, just run away you coward. Just because I am right!". I took the ride in the atmosphere a bit rough so that the shacking let her fall on the co captains seat.  
She stared at my again with anger filled eyes and I made a pleased, "Hah... And I'm not drooling.". Her face said 'fuck you', but she didn't dare to say it, because she didn't wanted to land on the ground and beg for help to get her up, like a whelp.

The coordinates brought us to a lone landing platform, in a desert, away from a city. They seemed to be very careful, maybe something like that happened some time before.  
I landed the ship as softly as I was able to, my last flight simulation was some time ago.  
As soon as I got the baby down I opened the main entrance and the door of the bridge.

No one was out there and so we waited. We both didn't say a thing. She was still angry with me and I didn't want to make our situation even worse.  
After some minutes the radar detected some persons coming to our position, three exactly. Fay stood up and left the room. "Watch your back.", I said before she was out of sight and everything she answered was an angry grunt.

Now she appeared on the radar as well, I still waited that someone came on board so that i could talk to him or her and possibly beg for some kind of help.

I saw how the three dots met the single one. Fay joined them and they slowly went away. But one of them left the group and came to the ship.

I heard his or her steps and turned the seat around the greet the visitor. But everything that was greeting me was a gun pointing right into my face.  
"I guesss that's my shhip now.", a lizard kind of Lylatian said to me. He wore some dirty and ripped clothes and black boots, "Says who?", I asked a bit surprised, "The gun in your facsse fuckhead! And now stand up!", he said angry and so I did.  
"What about the girl?", "Shhe'll make a good... entertainment.", he laughed a bit.

He now pointed the gun on a thicker part of the back armor and so I took my chance. I smashed the gun out of his hand and he released as I expected a shot out of the shaft of the weapon, but it missed me and instead damaged the main window of the bridge.

The next and last thing he saw, was how I closed his jaw violently with my hands, drew my army knife and rammed it straight into his heart. He tried to scream but there was nothing hearable than a silent humming.

He stopped struggling after some seconds and I let his body fall on the ground. I had no time to lose and ran after the group, and because of my haste I unfortunately forgot my gun.

From distance I saw, how Fay was fighting against them. She kicked them, tried to hit them with her fist and even spat in ones face as I was able to see.  
She was shouting out loud and so I was able to sneak up behind them.

One of them just raised his arm to attack Fay, but I stopped him with my own hand and hit him with the other one right in his face.  
He made a really surprised look, before my fist deformed his face.

They were three lizards at all. The first one seemed to be a gecko, the second I just hit was a chameleon and the third one was an alligator.

The alligator recognized me and drew his gun while I was still busy with the chameleon and gave him another one in his face.  
He smiled and pointed his weapon at my head when I suddenly heard a loud scream.

The alligator squalled in pain, because Fay dug her teeth deeply into his leg.

Now he was distracted, but pointed his weapon at her head. I was too far away to do anything and so I did the only thing I could do.  
I drew the army knife, grabbed its bloody blade and hurled it to the alligator.

He already pressed the end of his weapon at her cheeks when I did that. She whimpered in fear when a warm liquid spilled on her face.  
Somehow the knife found its way directly in his throat. Surprised by the pain he dropped the gun and tried to remove the knife. But before he was even able the reach it his body smashed on the ground and his heartbeat stopped.

I ran to Fay quickly and she tried to do the same to me and we both fell into each arms.  
"I was so frightened Lumen. This time I really thought I was dead! What the hell did you take so long!", "Sorry I thought these were the good guys.".

Some tears dripped from her face on my armor, she was really crying...

While I held her gently with one arm, I searched with the other one through the clothes of the alligator. I found, what I wanted and took out a small, even clean tissue.

While she was pressing one side of her face against me I cleaned the other one of the blood of the killed enemy.

After I was able to clean both sides I threw the tissue away and now took both arms to hug her. It felt good, even though I wore the armor.

"You aren't mad on me anymore?", I suddenly asked, "Only a bit and now shut up! Remembered, I'm scared witless. I already saw my eternal life running in front of my eyes!".  
I had to laugh a bit, "Do you think that's funny?", "I'm not laughing because of that, but I never thought that would work.", "So you...", she was speechless.  
"I never did that before, but I had no other chance and so I just tried it."  
"You can be an asshole, you kno... Watch out!".

When I turned around the chameleon was standing behind me, holding a knife in his hands and ready to strike.

The blade was running straight to us and everything I could do was, to wrap my body around her to protect her as well as I could.

But I didn't felt anything until I heard something heavy falling on the ground. When I loosened up my grip around Fay, I saw that the attacker laid on the ground and small lightning's shooting through his body, which let him twitch a bit.

"Are you alright?", I asked her after some seconds, "Yeah thanks...", she suddenly stopped. "What is it?", "I just never thought you would do that.", "Hey, you should start to trust people again. I didn't brought you here just to let you die.".  
I stood up and supported her so that she could stand as well, "Argh... These assholes broke my rake when we walked some meters!", "Bye the way...", I made some steps to the unconscious reptile to check something.  
But before I even could reach him, Fay started to kick him with her healthy leg, "HERE YOU GO FUCKER!".

"He won't hear you... for some time.", a male voice spoke behind us and I turned around a bit frightened.

There stood a brown husky behind us. He wore the same armor as I did, but without the helmet and he was shouldering a Lylatian rifle with some kind of scope. I brought Fay a bit behind me, for safety reasons of course.  
"Don't worry, I'm on your side.", he laughed a bit, "You should know that.", he spoke to me, "Sorry, but no... Don't ask me, it's just a long story.", I replied.

He kept quiet and went to the shocked chameleon. He put out some kind of injection and stuck it into his neck, "If you run away, we will find you and then, you'll go straight to the jail.", he said to the unconscious lizard and then he stood up again.

"The rest of the security team will pick him up soon.", he looked a bit around and again chuckled a bit, "I guess the last one doesn't look as good as this one.", he pointed at the one with the knife in his throat, "Yep, two down at all.".

The husky got suspicious about something and went to the dead alligator and dragged the knife out of his throat, "This is...", "A human army knife.", I ended his sentence, "I stole it like the ship and a bunch of other things... As I said, a _looong_ story.", the husky nodded, cleaned the blade at the clothes of the dead and gave it back to me.

"Why did you sent us here anyways?", I asked him after I put the knife back into its sheath, "Security issues.", he just answered and looked on a display on his arm.

"Dammit!", he suddenly cursed. "What is it?", Fay asked, "We have to go back to the city as fast as possible. The sun will set soon and you don't want to be here when it's night.", his voice sounded earnest and even a bit frightened.  
"Okay, just give me a second, I have to lock the ship.", I replied a bit hectically, "Then hurry!", he sounded even more frightened.  
I remembered something. I searched for a remote I somewhere hided inside a pocket of the armor and finally found it. I pushed the button and we heard how the doors of the ship where closing.

"Okay. let's go!", the husky commanded and so we left. I supported Fay so that she was able to walk faster, but not fast enough. They already saw the night coming from distance.  
"Hey, move a bit faster back there.", the husky shouted, while he was several meters in front of them, "That's as fast as I can!", Fay answered a bit pissed, "Then your friend must carry you.".  
"What!", she asked a bit shocked, "Never!", it seemed that she already lost her feelings for me again.

The husky came back to us and pointed at the coming darkness. As we looked closer we saw that he pointed at the ship and handed us some one lens binoculars.

We saw the ship now closer, we where about one and half a mile away. We saw that the unconscious chameleon stood up again, slowly and still a bit confused. He looked around and mentioned the night and after that he ran as fast as he could towards us, towards the sunlight.  
I was wondering why he was running, but then I mentioned a bulge in the sandy ground. It was a big one, about two feet and it was approaching him.

The chameleon looked back and after that he ran even faster, but the bulk was still coming closer.

And out of nowhere suddenly shot a big mass of a body out of the sand and crushed it's victim under his weight. "A frikkin worm!", Fay and I shouted out loud.  
"That's why we have to get out of here. We reach the border of the desert in about two miles, now hurry.". We gave him his binoculars back and without even asking Fay jumped onto my prepared arms and I started to run.

While we were running I saw what was behind the border. A small forest was showing some of its trees which were fighting against the dry and hot sand besides them.

The shadow of the night was fast and it was behind us. We had about an one minute advance.

No one of us said a word to keep our stamina up. Fay didn't even look at me. I saw a light blush from the side of her cheeks, she seemed to be embarrassed, but in a comfortable way.

We had about 200 Meters to go, when I looked back and saw that the shadow was right behind us and under its protection where even more moving bulges.

I did my best and Fay yelped when she saw that one worm was launching itself to us. It seemed to be hungry and even tried to ignore it's fear.

I saw how it's shadow was building up in front of me and already thought that that was the end, when suddenly a light appeared from the border of the desert, from the forest.  
I blue trail shot out of it and busted through the worms front.  
I felt how blood and slime where raining on me, but I really didn't care and just ran.

We just made it in time.  
When my foot touched the grassy ground a dark shadow covered us and everything into darkness.

The husky lit up a flashlight, "Is everyone alright?", "Yeah!", I answered heavily breathing, "Me too.", Fay responded when she was with her feet on the ground again and leaning against a tree. "What the hell where those monsters!", she asked shocked. To tell the truth I was curious too.  
"You ever heard of the Goras?", the husky asked, Fay and I nodded. I didn't know what a Goras was, but I just tried to keep my cover. "Well... These bastards are somehow related to it and they can take plenty of damage too.".

The bushes started rustle and other bright lights were pointing at me and Fay. I wasn't able to see a thing, "It's all right guys. They are allies!".  
The bright lights went weaker and I recognized more Lylatian soldiers in different armories. Some head her helmets on and some not. They seemed to be pretty mixed, I saw a vulpine, another dog, a bird and a cheetah.  
Some of them also seemed to be woman, what I noticed because of their curved armor design.

"Nice shot.", I said still breathing a lot, "Thanks.", an amused female voice said and Lumen saw how something like a tank was bulldozing some bushes in the area towards them.  
A female soldier jumped of the tank and took of her helmet.

She was a fennec, "Too bad that it's almost useless.", the tank pointed it's lights at the place, where the worm got killed.

I saw how the worm was almost in one piece again and last parts of its ripped flesh went back to the main body and sealed with it again.  
It roared for a last time and disappeared in the ground again.

That had to be some kind of weapon combined with a monster or mutant. There was just no other explanation.

I tried to stay cool and not to freak out, for my Lylatian role was that a normal day, well kind of.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!", I suddenly heard two female voices shouting. The fennec and Fay where both staring with angry eyes at each other.  
"You know her?", I asked Fay, by the chance of getting bawled.

"How could I forget the bitch who has stolen my boyfriend.", it sounded a bit different, when such a nice voice like Fay's had a dirty mouth, "Ex boyfriend.", she got interrupted by the fennec. They both growled angrily at each other until the husky went between them, "Hey calm down. We shouldn't kill each other in these times, remember? And still, you can't find in your current state.", he pointed at Fay and at the bandage at her leg. "Hey medic come over here and take care of her!", he called and a Lylatian with a white armor came to Fay and checked her wound.

He just had a quick look on it and wrapped a new bandage around her leg, "The wound is okay and clean.". The next thing he did, was taking some kind of short metal pole and knocking it on the ground.

With the speed of a wink it became about 4 and a half feet long and one end finished with a wide area to put some weight on it.

He made something in about 2 seconds, what me took about 2 hours. A god dammed rake.

Fay was on her feet again and again started to look angry at the fennec woman, but the husky again interrupted their fight, "Okay folks let's go back to the city. The danger level is at zero.".

The fennec went back to her tank and drove it slowly through the forest, back to the city.

All went back, except the husky, "Come on you two, we must go now.", he said and pointed into the direction the tank went.

I stayed with Fay and supported her other side so that she could walk faster. The brown husky also stayed with us.  
"Why did you come here?", he suddenly asked us.  
"Well... Where should I start.", I recommended, "He saved me.", Fay interrupted my thoughts, "Bios got attacked, I got injured and Lumen managed to save me.", "Lumen huh?", "I know, I know. It's a strange name, you are not the first one who thinks that.", I slightly pointed with my head to Fay and he smirked.

"Before I forget, the name's Leo.", he wasn't anymore talking to us, only to Fay. "Fay.", she just replied.

While we followed the tracks of the chains of the tank Leo posed with his gun. That asshole really tried to impress Fay, but she wasn't interested into him and watched the stars in the sky, when the woods allowed us.  
"Hey Lumen, there a shooting star!", her voice again was filled with a glee and she pointed in the sky and I saw the end of a white, yellow strip disappearing, "So, then have a wish.", I whispered silently to her, "Huh?", 'Oh FUCK!'.  
"I mean shooting stars bring me luck and I always wish for something, when I got the chance to see one. And now it's your turn.", I saved myself.  
"Oh, okay. I...", but I put one finger on her mouth, "But don't say it, else it won't become true.", again she looked at me questioning. "Just another rule.", I said cool and she closed her eyes for two seconds.

I saw that the husky let his head fall down. He gave up again and saw that he had no chance.

When she opened them again she looked at me happy, "Done?", I asked her, "Done!", she replied fast.  
"And, what did you wish for?", She shook her head, "Remember the rules!", she said in the happy tone I knew from the ship, "Aww come on!", "Only if you put your helm off.", "That's a pretty tempting offer, but... no.". "Pretty sneaky! Sure you are no fox?".

"Wait a second!", the husky suddenly stopped us, "You never put your helm off in front of her?", 'Fuck, now he is starting that too. But else to Fay, he can make me putting my helm off. Stupid gun!', "I didn't just want to scare her and make her scream or something like that.", Hey come on.", a bit of laughing was in his voice, "No one can be so ugly!", "Are you sure?", I asked him fake ernest.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know you where one of them. I won't ask you anymore.", he excused. He now maybe thought I was some kind of disfigured, because of some kind of wound, "What are you two talking about?", I just had to laugh a bit about her. "What!".

Some minutes later we reached a city surrounded by a big wall made of a Lylatian metal. I just saw, how the tank was disappearing in a gate, where the husky was also walking to.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

We followed him and inside the gate we were greeted by some soldiers who were patrolling the area. The buildings in the city looked very uncomfortable, like they just lifted four walls up, welded them together and called them buildings. But still, some people were still up and looked shortly at the homecoming squad. They looked at the cloud free sky and the stars. Some of them were drunk I thought when I saw that they weren't able to stand straight and were doddering from one side to another.

The squad of the Lylatian soldiers went to their barracks and the husky leader brought us to the military hospital. The people who were still up didn't really care about us. I really wanted to see their faces if I had taken my helm off and jumped with my naked ass right in their faces. It was a good decision that I stopped thinking about that.

As almost every building in that city, the hospital looked very jerry-built. It was just grey with a big circle like symbol over the main entrance. The hospital was pretty empty, but hey, it was night and not many humans wanted to take care of some idiots who got shot or stabbed with a knife or something like that, the Cornerians also didn't want to either.

The first nurse we saw was the one at the reception. She was a not so thin toucan, comparable to that monster housekeeper of 'Two and a Half Men', or even worse. The 'monster' just looked at some files and because she was the only frikkin person here I had to talk to her.

She had a name, but I didn't want to look at the place where I could get some stupid chat-up lines.

"Excuse me." I started and the toucan raised one of her brows and began to scan us quickly with her dark eyes. "We got into some trouble…"

"Leg broken, huh?" She said with a rough voice while bending over the metal desk and looking at the bloody bandage around Fay's leg.

'God!' I shouted out loud in my head when I realized she didn't close her dress fully at the top end. "Doc Wells is down the hallway. But don't surprise him by accident. He plays around with needles when he is bored and we already had some accidents."

"We'll remember that, thanks." Fay said, with an amused smile on her face.

As soon as we broke eye contact, the nurse went back to her files.

"You are so quiet Lumen, what's wrong?" Fay asked me when we were out of hearing range of the nurse.

'PURE HOROR!' I thought.

"Awww, nothing…"

"You don't have to be ashamed, I was frightened too."

"Huh?"

"Back there I just hoped she wouldn't crush us with those mamaries!" Fay said and a silent laugh escaped her, as did one from me.

She looks very cute when she laughs. Her ears always twitched a bit and she also always shows a bit of her white teeth. The only funny thing was when she laughed her tail stopped wagging and hitting my side. Wagging of tails is a sign of nervousness by animals, isn't it? Back then I hoped it wasn't that what I was thinking. We still had both a small grin on our faces, when we reached the only room were light was burning in.

Light shone through the glass of the window and I could see a silhouette working at a desk at the opposite side of the room. I followed the advice of the 'monster' toucan and knocked a bit more silently than normally at the door.

We both heard something fall on the ground and some silent cursing and then a relieved. "Come in." Because I had my hands full, Fay reached out for the handle and opened the door.

We were greeted by a black male bat in a white coat. He just kicked something under his desk, what looked at lot like needles and the bat sucked at his right hands index finger.

So the toucan was right, he had a fetish with needles.

He didn't waste a second and came right to the point. "A wound at your leg, huh?"

'No, in your face, of course she has a wound at her leg you idiot!' I thought sourly.

"Put her down on the divan bed." The bad ordered me and so I did.

He quickly took care about his own wound and then looked with a loop at Fay's wound. She had to lie down on her stomach so that he was able to get a good look at the slightly bleeding laser breach. He didn't only look at the injury. I saw how his eyes were moving up to her well formed backside where they stayed for a moment. He gave me a thumb up, while Fay wasn't looking and I showed him what I was thinking about that by fake-breaking my own.

He quickly went back to work. "We have to suture it."

"What! Oh no…" Fay wined and dropped her ears.

The bat reached out for one of the drawers besides him and took out some alcoholic spray, a shaver, a sponge, another needle, and thread.

"Don't worry young lady. The scar will disappear in some weeks." He reassured.

"It's not that."

"What else?"

"Aw, never mind and go on."

The bat was dammed fast, he shaved the area around it, cleaned, and closed it under two minutes and I had to admit, it was well done work. Fay stood up again when everything was over.

"Don't stress your leg too much the next day or else it will open again." He gave us as last minute advice before we again left the room and closed the door. My last sight caught him playing with a needle between his fingers again.

"So, what are you not liking by getting helped like this?" I asked her some steps later.

"It is about that shaving part." She said while blushing a bit. "I don't like it when I'm so 'naked'. I'm starting to get cold and uncomfortable." She said like a kid to her mom.

"Talking about naked…" her voice suddenly got so devilish."You saw me naked…" her lips went closer to my ear. "One day I'll get you Lumen Belwil." She whispered into my ear. "And I'll enjoy it." her voice sounded even more erotic than before.

'Dirty thoughts!'

I had to concentrate to support her and not let her fall on the ground and run away like a frightened child or taking my helm off, kissing her and trying to make out with her. She really could be scary if she wanted. But as fast as this Fay came, she was gone again. Her lips went away from my ear and she again looked down to the ground. We both were silent, until we reached the toucan again and we wished her a good night.

"Hey, soldier!" She called after us, when we wanted to leave. "The captain of the security squad told me that I should tell you to come to the quarters. They got a room for the both of you for the night." She said half shouting.

"Uhmm… thanks!" I shouted back. "And where are these quarters?" I asked, Fay was still silent.

"Just turn right and go down the street. It's a tall building with two Lylatian flags in front of the entrance, you can't miss it!" I again thanked her and we went out of the hospital.

When we were about half way there, Fay suddenly started to talk again. "So you really want to do it?"

"Do what?" I didn't know what she was talking about.

"Didn't you listen? She said they got one room, for both of us."

'Shit!'

"Well, no I don't, sorry Fay. I'll talk to the captain and I'm sure he can do something about that."

The 'Aw ' and disappointment was literally carved into her face. I bet she would have killed someone if she had the ability and power to do so, to see my face. But I had other problems to wrestle with. I didn't know if Lylatians on a new colony had cameras in the quarters of their soldiers, to watch them not to use drugs or smuggle some kind of rare item.

'I guess, this night is gonna be a cuddly one in my sweet armor.' I thought sarcastically.

"Won't this ol' smelly armor bore you anytime, or do you have some kind of metal fetish?" Fay again asked to get me out of my new metal skin.

"No. It's just better for all of us." I said silently to myself.

We found the quarters and like the rest of the city it looked like it was all made out of junk. The two flags were just hanging down so that we weren't able to see the emblem.

Inside the building there was much more going on than in the hospital, well not that much, but there were at least about ten people doing something. This time the receptionist was a guy, a black mink I think. He looked very tired and yawned several times, he didn't even take a look at Fay and that was the really first time a male Lylatian didn't. We asked him for the bureau of the captain and he gave us a short description to his room. He didn't seem to care that it was the middle of the night and that his chief may be pissed, by being wakened by some strangers from his sweetest dreams.

We walked down the hall and barely got a look, everyone seemed as tired as the mink.

I hadn't realized it until then, but it became very silent between the both of us since Fay said she wanted to have her revenge by peeping on me, or even worse.

I knocked at the door of the captain's office. Quite contrary to my expectation, a voice answered in a relaxed and not an angry tone. "Come in."

I was quite surprised when I saw that brown snout again. "Oh, it's you!" Leo said as surprised as I was. "Is there something wrong with your room?" He asked as if he had known.

He was sitting at a desk and going through some documents when we disturbed him.

"Yeah, you could say that. I would like to have a room for my own."

"Still the shy guy, huh? You know, I've seen such things in the past, you don't need to hide that scars."

'Not you too…'

"It's not that." I lied. "We got into a little fight you know, and I don't think that we should sleep in the same room for the night." Fay looked again a bit angrily to me because I talked to Leo like she was out of the room.

"Sorry folks, but I guess you have to manage each other for the night. The other quarters are full and if you don't want to sleep in the same room, you have to bunk with some strangers."

Fay suddenly opened her canine muzzle. "It's alright. It's not like I'm gonna kill him tonight." Then she turned her head to me. "But it would be better for you, if you don't change your mind again. I may be wounded, but I still can bite!" That was a clear announcement.

Leo chuckled a bit, like he tried to say. 'Sorry, bad luck for you dude.'

"Before I forget." I said to Leo again, still getting a bit of Fay's angry stare. "Where is that room anyways?"

"Easy. Just go down the hallway to room B-27. It should be open and you can lock it from the inside."

Fay yawned out loud which made me and Leo yawn. "I guess it's about time, have a good one." He said, before we went out of the room and he again went back to his own business. As he said, we found it easily and barely met another soul in that ghost haunted like building.

Like the rest of the building, the inside of the room looked very cheap. There were two hard looking beds which hung at the walls, with a medium thick blanket and a pillow for each. There also was a small wooden desk with a single, also wooden chair, and a single 15 by 15 inch (approximately) sized window, with grey curtains. The window didn't even look like it was open-able, but that had to be Lylatian technique.

There was also a second door to another room, which looked like the toilet. I begged that it was that, because I had to piss like hell. Fay pushed herself away from me and hobbled the last few steps on her own. She really was in a bad mood as far as I could tell.

She laid down on the bed, covered herself with the blanket and turned her back to me.

I used that moment of unwariness of her and went into the bathroom to relieve myself.

First I thought I had to pull the suit down like the first few times, but then I accidently hit two places at the same time which were close to my crotch and suddenly the metal armor opened up.

'These guys really think of everything! Let's just hope there is some kind of emergency stop if there is something in the way, or else this could get the most painful and embarrassing day ever.'

When I came out, Fay was still laying in the same position, as she did before and not even the flush of the toilet let her twitch a bit. I didn't know why she needed that blanket at all. The temperature was quite nice, maybe it was some kind of psychological aspect of Fay or maybe the armor had some kind of auto heater. But one thing was for sure, I didn't need my blanket. I decided to give it a try and sat down on the bed. I barely felt a thing, but it was still better than the hard and dirty ground. Because I had no use for the blanket I tossed it over to Fay, to show her at least some kind of peace-offering.

First she seemed to not notice it at all, but then she grabbed it and quickly threw it over herself. Despite that, she still didn't say a word. I guess it needed more than a simple blanket to calm down an angry Lylatian woman and the only thing I had back then was time. So I decided to sleep as well and crossed my arms behind my head.

I barely slept that night; my mind was too focused to the fact that I was almost killed that day, two times and because of the things Fay said to me. Then my mind again got on Fay when she was in the shower.

How she was rubbing her soft fur gently everywhere on her body. How the hot water was drenching her silky fur and still toning her curves and marvelous breasts. How her face was literally shining with that feeling of joy and even one time her ocean blue eyes looked directly into the camera like she knew I was watching and inviting to come and join her.

When I felt the tightening inside the armor I again hit myself mentally. I am better than the others!

Fay didn't make a noise, I wasn't sure if she was sleeping or just pretending to. When the sun was rising and shining through the window, there was already lot's of stuff going on outside. It seems that night is much longer here than on other planets and much more abrupt.

There was barely anything like a sunrise, which could be the cause of some strange shapes of the planet I haven't noticed when we were in the orbit. She still didn't move and so I decided to go for a little walk and maybe talk to Leo about the repairs of the transporter.

Like the night before, the hallways were still empty, but not quite as much as before. Here and there I saw a janitor repairing something or cleaning the ground. There also were some soldiers talking to each other about different kind of things like the weather, their jobs, how the war was going on and something about a porn star called 'Zig Zag'. Despite my thought of a walk, I went directly to Leo's office and knocked.

Again there was a. "Come in." And so I did.

Again the brown husky was sitting at his desk, but not checking any documents. He was just sitting there and staring at the plain white roof.

"Had a nice night Lumen?" He asked without looking at me.

"Slept as good as any soldier in his armor."

"Your own fault." He just answered.

"Why are you here again? Do you want to keep your room?" He asked after a short pause, still looking at the roof.

"No, I'm here because of my ship." I answered.

"Don't worry. I sent a squad out to check it. And as I said, it is undamaged and you can leave, as soon as you want."

"Not exactly." I said to his surprise. "During a little fight, the glass of the main window of the bridge was damaged. I need a new one."

His eyes shifted away from the roof to my direction. "You really don't like us, huh?"

"Don't know, I'm just more the single fighter, I don't like being around people."

"And what about your friend Fay?" He asked while raising one of his brows.

"I'm here because of her. She wanted to come here to stay and not to be on my ship anymore."

"So she's not your…?" He implied somewhat delicately.

"No."

"I guess I can do something about your problem." He said after a while. "Just give me the control for opening the ship up and I'll send another team to bring it to our place."

I got the control out of one of the small pockets of the armor and laid it in front of him on his desk. "If there any further questions, I'll be in our room." I said before leaving the room and not letting him answer.

I really didn't like to be around many Lylatians. Maybe because they all looked like animals or maybe because of the fact if I would accidently lose my helm, I would be dead faster than a Nazi in the slums of New York. I made a relieved sigh when the door closed behind me again and I looked in the almost empty room, only with the still sleeping Fay on the bed.

She really slept awhile. I wanted to ask her some things before we parted and so I went to her to shake her a bit to wake her up.

"I'm already awake." She said cold, before I was even able to come closer than two steps. She turned her face towards mine and sat up. Her face was barely showing any emotions. Here and there I thought I was seeing an angry glare. "What do you want?" She asked as coldly as before.

"I talked to Leo, the ship will be repaired soon and then I'll leave."

"Good." It seemed she still didn't like me.

"The second thing. I wanted to ask you a question, if I'm allowed to."

"Ask, but don't expect an answer."

I rubbed the back of my head with my right hand while I was asking. "I don't know how to say this, but sometimes you seem to be another person… it may be your own business, but I want to understand it, that's all."

A short. "Hmm…" escaped from her throat, but then she kept silent.

I thought she didn't want to answer me and so I turned around and went to my bed. But before I was able to do a single step she spoke.

"I don't know it either. I think it's because of the recent events. So many people died, I was nearly killed about three times in the last two days, I met that bitch and… you." She sounded so angry and sad, except for that 'you'.

In my ears it sounded like a voice of a beautiful angle. It wasn't that horny voice of hers, it was that kind and sweet tone of hers when we first met and had that nice talk and little laughs back on the ship.

I again turned around to her. She looked a bit ashamed and even turned a bit red under her white fur. Then it hit me, like a fist of a crazy robot.

"Don't say anything you're going to regret." I said calmly "Be sure what you're about to say is exactly what you want."

Her eyes became wet. "But don't you think the same way like I do?" She sobbed a bit.

"That is not the voice of our hearts Fay. We both haven't been steady for a long time. We could be good friends if we stop now."

"I have friends Lumen, but I want someone…someone to…" She then realized it. She knew many things about love and the things which also relate to it. And she now heard the voice of her body, which was screaming for fulfillment. He was right about this. These weren't her true feelings, only the angst and the feeling of safety at his side.

We both were silent for the next couple minutes and just looked at each other. There was a knocking at the door and despite we didn't answer the person was coming in.

"Mr. Belwil…" A young female raven was sticking her head into the room. "Uhmm sorry, I guess this is a bad time to-"

"What is it?" I interrupted her, slightly pissed.

"I just came to tell you from the captain that your ship will be repaired soon and because of the trouble the both of you had, it will be for free." She was slightly afraid of me while she was talking.

The raven still was there after she stopped talking. "Is that all?" I asked.

"Yes Sir."

"Then you can leave." I made a small hand motion that she should leave us alone finally. She threw some angry glares at me and then her head disappeared again and the door was closed again.

"So that's how you treat girls when you are in a bad mood?" Fay suddenly asked in a bit amused tone.

"It was her own fault. That was so totally not the right moment." A small smile appeared on Fay's cheek. She got out of the bed, got her rack and stood up. Her mood was suddenly like a sunny day again and she winked at me.

"Come on Lumen, would you mind helping me to get to the canteen? I'm awfully hungry!"

'At least the old Fay is back again.' I thought, while I was supporting her arm again and nearly carried the smiling canine to lunch.

**_Author notes:_**

_**Translated with the help of **_XxSanitariumxX.

_**I have the story for some days back already but I unfortunately didn't found the time to post it.**_

_**It has been quite a while since I had posted anything here on fanfiction, sorry.**_

_**But Thursday will be the day, when I can relax, lay down and type some words again, till September.**_

_**I put 2 let's say inside "jokes" into it. Let's see if you can find them ;)**_

_**Till next time**_

_**SabreWolferos**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The janitors had disappeared and where replaced by less soldiers. Again they were talking, but I wasn't able to find out about what. Every time we came close to them, while wandering through the hallway they stopped talking and made short glares at us and then just looked away.

"What's going on with those guys?", Fay asked, as she was fully back again.  
"Dunno.", I answered, "But I got the bad feeling they are talking about us.". I slightly sighted when we passed the next few soldiers and it again happened.

Luckily we found a sign which pointed into the direction of the canteen, because I wasn't in the mood to ask for the way.

The canteen looked as grey and cheap as the rest of the building. There were not many lights, but some roof windows which brightened up the grey tables and benches in the about eleven yards long and wide dining room.  
Beside the benches were, like at the human canteens, food counters. The two Lylatians, which were in duty were just talking.

One of them was a female sheep with grey fur and the other one a chestnut colored male mouse. They both turned around, when they saw us.  
Their looks where as strange as the ones of the soldiers.

They had already put the food away and cleaned the place, so I just asked them, "Do you have anything left for us, or at least for her?", I made a short nod into Fays direction, "I'll have a short look and see what I can get, Sir.", the mouse said and disappeared under a counter in the back.

While the mouse was rummaging in the one or the other counter, Fay looked around, more concentrated on different parts of the walls and the roof. I didn't ask her, but it seemed she was looking for an anomaly in the dreary grey.

The sheep ordered her co-worker around from distance, she seemed to like it.

When finally the mouse was back with a plate with some strange mush on it, I just was asking Fay, if she was fine, "Does your leg hurt somehow?".  
Fay had somehow mentioned the plate, if it was by the strange smell it emitted or the stopping rummaging by the mouse.

I grabbed the plate and thanked the mouse with another nod. It appeared that he slightly nodded back and shortly after that he started to talk to the sheep again.  
"Only if I strain it too much.", she said, while her mood again fell, by the look of the orange-like mud, which was going to be her lunch.

We took a seat in the almost empty hall besides each other. We really had missed the big rush and came in when they hadn't expected anyone.  
Fay pushed a small shape which was at the side of the plate, when a spork was slightly jumping out of its side and she took it.  
"You want some too?", she asked. I didn't sounded like another try to let me put of my helm, it sounded more like 'Please help me eating this, or it will land on the ground in the one or other way.'.

I shook my head, "Sorry I already had my daily portion of 'strange-something'.", I said a bit more silent so that the mouse and the sheep didn't hear us.

She really didn't look like that she wanted to eat this, whatever it was, but after about a minute after I heard her stomach growl about a thousand times, she slowly grabbed her spork and tuck it into the orange mess.

The rest of that process was pretty fast.  
She closed her eyes and put her spoon into her mouth. What I was able by reading the mimic of her ears, the food wasn't that bad.  
"How does it taste?", I asked carefully.  
"Kinda like ... nothing.", she answered amazed of her own answer.  
"Nothing?", I asked again.  
"I can feel it in my mouth, but it's like I eat solid water."  
"Better that than something else, huh?", "Oh yeah.", she nodded agreeing.

We did some small talk while she tried to get that food down her throat, when suddenly, she had almost finished, a Cornerian soldier was standing behind me, "Mr. Belwil?",  
"Yup?", I just answered:  
"The commander sent me. The repairs on your ship have been finished.", he handed me the control of the ship.  
"Good to hear."  
"In addition we resupplied your live supporting systems, replaced the old engine with the one we found in your storage room, refilled your water and food supplies and other things you will notice soon. A complete list was uploaded on the board computer.".

I was astound, but I had one problem, "You know that I have no money?"  
"The bandits you killed were wanted murders and rapists. The commander kept the money and instead we upgraded your ship to Cornerian standards."

'Thanks that I didn't ask for it.'.

"How long will the supplies suffice?", I asked the soldier on the way to the hangar bay, "About six weeks.".  
Fay walked with us, but disclaimed of any help.

Every time I looked at her, I could see that she was upset that I was going to leave.

We came through a big door and got blended by a bright light.  
There was a huge hangar bay, lights were shining down from the roof and there were lots of Cornerian technicians running through the area and doing their job.

Manny ships I had never seen where standing there, getting refueled, repaired or just stood there and rusted.

And there was it, in the middle of all of them, the transporter I have stolen from earth.  
The angled chest looked brand new. They must have put a new paint on it and even polished it, "Wow that was not necessary.", I said pleased of the new look.  
"Cornerian standards, even if we had to calibrate the machines on the ship it was as easy as everything else.", the soldier said a bit proud of what he hasn't done.

There was also Leo standing at the side of the ship and examined it a bit, "The Commander wanted to talk to you before you leave.", the soldier said, before he stepped back and went out of the hangar.

"Uhm Lumen?", Fay suddenly said, before I could go to Leo.  
"Yes Fay?"  
"I guess this means goodbye.", she said sad and her ears started to hang a bit down.  
"I think so too.".

"Let's make this short.", she said with watering eyes, "I'm not good in such things, but I want to thank you for saving my live. And because I know that you won't take your helm of, I want to give you at least this.", she handed me a small memory chip, "It should be compatible with the ships computer.", "Thanks.", I said calm and put the chip into one of the armors pockets, "And one more thing.", she went closer to me and put her soft arms around my neck and hugged me for a moment.

I hugged her a bit as well, but not too hart because I might hurt her accidently, "Thanks a lot Fay.", I said ignoring the people who might stare at us.  
"Please become a bit warmer in the future, you may not know, but your kind personality is much nicer than the one who doesn't care about anything.", she said after we had parted again, "And please visit me here and then, when you are around the sector. I think that Leo will try to get a crash on me."  
"I will try to remind that. Thanks Fay.".

A single tear was running down her cheeks, but before it was able to fall down I caught it with my finger and swished it away.  
She smiled again a bit, "And now go you big dummy, before I will keep you here.", she suddenly said in a happy tone again and pushed me backwards into the direction of Leo.

"Alright, alright. But you have to promise me something too."  
"And that would be?", she asked, while still pushing me, "Please try to stay as you are and don't let that crazy Fay take over the command that often.", she stopped right after that.

"Wait a second ... 'Crazy Fay'? Why the hell do you get on that idea?", she asked perplex.  
I just shrugged my shoulders, "Your 'crazy' self always tries to get in my pants.".  
"You think that is crazy? I'm not the one who doesn't want to leave his armor because he is scared.", she spat at me.

"Hey Lumen, come over here for a minute!", Leo called for me. I swear, I just turned away for a second.  
"Fay listen ... ", when I turned back to her again she was gone, 'What da fuck?'. I looked around, but couldn't find her, she was just gone.

Again Leo was calling for me and so I decided it would be better not thinking about what just happened. Maybe she just thought that I would be upset and couldn't let her go in a long and sad goodbye.

I shook my head to get a clear mind again and went over to Leo.

"Being the captain of this base, I have to tell you some more things.", Leo said, even before I had stopped in front of him.  
"Shoot it.", I just said and let the self confidential husky talk.  
"First we installed a Cornerian beacon in your systems, it will activate, when your ship will reach a critical status. Then the nearest Cornerian base will send you a squadron to help you. Plus, it sents the standard Cornerian signal for a fast friend-enemy identification so that our boys won't accidently shoot you down.".

'Yeah, pretty useful for finding my corpses.'

"Second, we also initiated a black board messenger. If you are interested for some bounty hunts again, you can look up some information."

'That was fucking self-defense!'

"And third, do me a favor watch that ship. We didn't pimp it to let it get shot down.", he tapped my shoulders slightly.

'Thanks for taking my money without my permission douchbag.'

"Can you do me a favor too Leo?", I asked him, before I got interrupted by one of his stupid comments again.  
"You should know that I am hetero. No one will ever break into the garbage maw."

"Don't make me shoot you.", I warned him and remembered something, "Talking about shooting ... Did you put any infantry weapons into it?"  
"A blaster and a pistol, plus some repair kids and energy cell reloaders.", he said, while stepping back a bit.

"Back to topic.", I thought out loud, "Do me a favor and keep an eye on Fay. She is mentally instable, because of the resent events. I don't want her to get hurt or something."  
"Awww ... There's someone in love with miss spaniel, huh?", he said half sarcastic, half asshole like and poked my rips with his elbow.

"Where did you say is that blaster again?"

"Alright, I will watch her, but I'm pretty sure that she will be fine.", he said while raising his arms to say sorry.

"Anyways.", he suddenly said, "Have a nice flight and try to visit us here and then.", Leo said and gave me a hard punch at my shoulder.  
"Let's hope that your men did a good job.", I said half loud.  
"Come on, everyone does have an accident here and then.", Leo again said to cheer me up, "But that reactor crash really wasn't necessary ...", he added a bit mumbling.

"Don't lose it.", he said before he waved to me and went out of the hangar.

The last engineers went off the ship and wiped their sweat of their foreheads and right after that I heard a loud humming.  
The lights started to stutter and the roof slowly went apart.

The sunlight that was shining now into the hall was warm and a soft breeze was going through the air. This again proofed, how well the Cornerians were able to make armors.

To tell the truth, I was a bid nervous flying that new baby and had a big smile under my helm.

I pressed the control button and to my wonder I didn't hear a single screech from the before old and slightly rusty door.  
When I inspected the insides of the ship I also noticed that the bed was more comfortable now, the pillows, the mattress and the covers got replaced and much of the dirt I had here before was gone.

After I had put the remote aside, I was so thrilled starting the ship that I didn't even wanted to put of the armor.  
I just sat there on the captain's seat and after I checked the new main window I started the engine.

Diagnostics and charts showing different kinds of things were glowing on the control panel and to my own amuse, "_Welcome Captain Belwil_**.**", a female voice said.  
"_If you have any further questions don't refuse and use my databank._", the attractive, young voice said.

But at the moment I gave a flying shit on what was new or special, I just wanted to start!

The controls and the feeling they always gave me, were still the same and so I had no problem to maneuver the big ship out of the hangar and into space.

The moment I had flown through the atmosphere the ship started to shake slightly, but not as hard as it was used to.  
But still during the shaking I heard a metallic noise from close to me and then I remembered that I still had the chip with Fay's message.

First I adjusted the auto pilot to the next inhabited planet and then I went on with the message and picked the chip up from the floor.

The AI showed me, where I could put the chip in to read the message.

After I had started it I saw that a bright square started to glow on the main window, it was a holo message.  
First it was dark, but after a short moment I saw Fay getting a bit away from the screen to show her upper part of her body.

Again she looked sad, but also a bit serious and looked into the camera.

"Hi Lumen, when you see this, you sure have already left New-Katina and are on your way to one of your new lonely vacations.", she began with a slightly sad tone in her voice.  
"I still remember the second I woke up in your bed. First I thought I would be dead, but I got fast dragged back to reality, when I felt the pain in my leg.", she paused for a moment and inhaled slowly.

"Then I saw you in your armor. You crept the hell out of me, because you totally refused taking of your metal prison, but I didn't care after our little talk right after. I knew that you are a good person.", a little smile appeared on her face.

"We had a funny time together, even if it was a short one. Even if we had little misunderstandings, when bathrooms were around.", I clearly remembered, when I tripped in the shower and accidently peeped on her in the shower and smiled.

"You saved my life more than once and helped me, where you could ... but I wasn't able to return the favor ... I wasn't quite sure, how I could say thank you, except those words and the following.", Fay readjusted the camera and went some more steps away.  
She wore a blue shirt, a short leather jacket and blue jeans.

As it looked, she had made the video in the room we had shared.

One thing I mentioned clearly was that she could walk and stand without her rake with no problems.

"I like you very much.", Fay said at last before she started to do something I didn't have expected.

The white spaniel paused a moment and the suddenly started to move her hands down to her waist and under her shirt and started to remove it slowly.

I was barely control myself, when I watched it move inch after inch up her body, revealing every second more of her furry flat stomach.  
My mind nearly flipped, when her shirt was high enough to reveal the lower part of her breasts.

My gaze froze, when the screen suddenly went black and I felt a little movement from behind me, but I was too distracted to do anything.  
I saw two shadows covering a part of my visor

"And that's why I don't want to leave you.", a too well known voice said and its owner put her hands on my visor.

"Faaaayyy ...", I sighted loudly and dropped my head.

"Come on, cheer up Lumen. You got me back! ... Besides, I saw how you stared at the screen Mr. It-was-just-an-accident.", she argument and put her hands on her hips.

I let my head go up again, "First, you scared the hell out of me.", I said and raised my finger, "Second, I'm just a man too and not some dickless faggot ... Even your best friend since you were kids would have stared at that!", I argued back at pointed at the black screen.

"That may be right.", she chuckled.

I again shook my head.  
"What?", Fay just asked confused.

"You know that you just blew up my plans, don't you?"

"Mmmaybe.", she said with a more innocent voice and grinned.

I was in serious trouble, I really had to get out of this armor. It has been days since I felt my soft, warm bed.

I had to think about it and slowed down the engine again and the auto pilot maneuvered us into the orbit of a small stinted moon.

"Hey, why are we stopping?", Fay asked a bit mixed.

I didn't say a word, I was too deep in my thoughts and went into my 'living room'. Fay followed me and sighted.

'Now I did it, she won't leave me, without a proper reason.', I thought while I was walking, 'She won't buy the mad guy, I just saved her live too often. Dammit! Asking for her home world would just make me suspicious. What was its name again, Corelia?', I hit myself mentally, because I didn't listened to her that much and instead checked her out.

I couldn't stay my eternal live in that armor and because she wouldn't leave me that soon again, I could only do one thing, "Fay, follow me please.".

The ship may be just a transporter, but the human engineers still fitted a room inside that reminded me more like a cell of a prison than a storage room, or maybe it was the room for the co Captain to sleep.

I stopped in front of the room and activated the consol so that the door opened with a hiss.

"I really wished I wouldn't have to do this Fay.", I said and sighted slightly.  
"Is there someone getting naughty?", she asked with a forward looking smile.

"Even though, we just met some days ago, I really started to like you, but I didn't wanted to hurt you, so I kept it a secret, while hoping, you would stay on the colony. But now, I'm afraid I have to, because I'm sure you will find out soon on your own.", I fought shortly against the will of my body not to do and say what I was up to.

But her smile disappeared soon, after I handed her my gun. I put the storm rifle aside, because I was afraid she might accidently fire it due its habit of sometimes not stopping firing, until the magazine was empty.

"Woah, I didn't knew you like weapons and armors that much.", the female dog said surprised, when she held the small gun in her hands.  
"It's not what you think Fay. I actually didn't wanted to this, but you don't let me another choice."

"What does all this mean Lumen?", she asked a little desperate.

"Now, point it at me."  
"But …"  
"Just do it!"

I saw how she raised the weapon hesitatingly and how her whole body was shivering. She stopped when she had reached the height of my torso, it seemed that she didn't dare to hold it up higher because she was afraid she could accidently kill me.

I wasn't able to say another word, I looked away from her and instead stared at the grey, cold metal floor and moved my hands slowly up to my helm, I paused a second, but I didn't have the time to rethink everything and so I just put it down.

First I didn't dare to look at her again, I more waited for her to shoot me, but when I didn't heard anything from her, after an appearing eternity, I slowly turned my head to her.

The sight was slightly blocked, because I was now really looking into the muzzle of the gun, but I still could see how she bared her teeth and rage and anger where visible in her eyes. But still, between all that anger a small tear ran down from her eyes and dripped on the ground.

I regretted the things I did, but she didn't knew that, "Fay, I …"

"SHUT UP!", she said with an enraged, but still sad voice, she was still shivering, but not as bad as before and I was sure it wasn't because of her fear, it more was the sudden rush of adrenaline that was rushing through her veins right now.

"Go in there.", she pushed me with the weapon inside and I didn't refuse.  
"Get to the wall!", she again ordered me.

It took her just the wink of a second to locate the console inside the room, she fired two or three rounds in it and destroyed it.  
The room went dark and the only light that was inside, came from the other side of the door.

Her angry glare was the last thing I saw, before everything disappeared in darkness.

_Authors notes:_

_I had some time to write a bit for the story here and then, but I got into trouble not to mess the story up._

_I know that Lumen taking of his helmet would be a sudden change, but it has been 6 and a half chapters since Lumen took it on._

_As Cerinia this story also just got checked by myself._

_I hope you had fun in reading.  
_


End file.
